Halfway Gone
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: Lexie slept with Alex on Valentine's day. When tensions rise can she and Mark ever find love? I know this is late, but my computer crashed last week and it just got fixed.
1. Chapter 1

What could happen, or in my opinion, should have happened, after last night's episode. Sorry, about the late updates on all my stories, but I have tutoring and volunteer work and projects and my computers been being really retarded lately.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Mark walked through the hospital. As Callie had told him everything about Sloan he had realized that he had nothing left. Lexie had broken up with him and Sloan had left and was giving the baby up for adoption. Truth was that he was kind of mad; he had given up LEXIE for SLOAN. He had always at least thought that he would have Sloan and the baby, but now he didn't.

He had started to realize that he was being an ass and so now he was going to tell Lexie and ask her to give them another chance.

He saw the on call room door open. He saw Alex walk out; he didn't really think that much about it, Karev was practically addicted to sex. But then he saw who followed him out.

"Lexie." He said in a barely audible whisper. He quickly turned before she saw him. He ran to the door leading to the stairs and once he made sure he was alone, sat down and could feel his heart breaking.

After a few minutes, he figured she was gone by now, so he went to get in the elevator.

As the elevator went to the floor where he had seen Lexie, it stopped. His heart started to race. He couldn't let Lexie see him like this. The doors opened and she was standing there.

"Dr. Sloan." She said stepping into the elevator.

"Grey." He replied. "Are you… going to keep your hair like that?"

"Yeah." She replied as the doors closed in front of her.

"Oh." He replied sadly, she had moved on.

"When I was a brunette, I was prom queen, I was class valedictorian, I was in love with the greatest man in the world, but then I hurt him and things went wrong so excuse me for not wanting to be reminded of that!" She said facing the elevator doors.

Mark walked over and hit the button to stop the elevator, "Don't try and turn this around on me! Don't pretend to be the victim! I know you just slept with Alex! Sloan left and is putting the baby up for adoption, so I have NOTHING! I was coming here to beg you to give me another chance. But then I saw you coming out of the on call room with Karev, so don't act like this is my fault!" He yelled.

"Mark…" She said trying to put her hand on his arm to calm him down.

"No! Dammit Lexie!" He said pushing it away and stepping away. "You're not Lexie. Not even close. Lexie is sweet, kind, shy, awkward, nervous, she believed in holidays. She wouldn't do this on Valentine's Day because she believes in love. Lexie is a brunette. I don't even know you anymore! You're not the Lexie I fell in love with. This, this isn't her, not even close." He said gesturing to her and hitting the button.

As the doors opened he turned and looked at her, "If you can find Lexie, MY Lexie, let me know." He said before storming down the hall feeling as heartbroken as ever.

_You were always hard to hold  
So letting go ain't easy  
I'm hanging on but growing cold  
While my mind is leaving_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

* * *

Lexie walked towards a patient's room. Yesterday had been the lectures. Mark wasn't there. She kept looking for him, but she couldn't find him. When Bailey had said that if you answered a question right, you got chocolate. She had smiled. Not just because of the chocolate, but because she hadn't dyed her hair back yet. She was scared that if she dyed it back she would become forgettable again and the pain of feeling forgotten by Mark was something that she never wanted to feel again.

She walked into the room and saw the one person she had wanted to avoid. Mark.

The patient was currently asleep and she could already tell that it was going to be a long case. From just a once over it looked like ear drum reconstruction, windpipe reconstruction, and who knew what else.

"Dr. Sloan," She said as she approached him.

"Dr. Grey," he said sharply without turning around.

She leaned over his shoulder to look at the patient.

"Back up! Back the hell up!" He yelled. She jumped back.

"Leave now!" He yelled turning around. He saw anger blazing in his eyes, but she saw something else. Pain. Hurt.

"Did you ever think that you're the reason I did this? Did you ever think about why I left you? You made me feel invisible! Easily forgotten. I thought you loved me and then you made me feel like I didn't matter. Blondes are bad ass and fun and unforgettable. I want to be unforgettable!" She yelled before jerking the door open and slamming it behind her.

"Seriously Derek? Seriously?" Lexie yelled as she angrily walked into his office.

"Lexie-" He started to say before she interrupted him.

"Look I know that Mark is your best friend, but we're family. I'm Meredith's sister. You're not supposed to put family on cases with their ex-boyfriends who they thought loved them, but easily forgot about them. Why? Why did you put me on the case?"

"Lexie, that patient. That is a board member's daughter. He wanted the best plastics resident on the case. That's it. Nothing about you and Mark, just you and Dr. Sloan as doctors."

"I don't have to do this." Lexie stated firmly.

"Lexie, I know that this may seem hard, but you will get through this. For all we know, you and Mark could be back together by next Christmas. You're a surgeon. Surgery is sometimes the only thing you have and you need to take every opportunity to become a good surgeon."

"Okay." She said softly before turning back around. But she hadn't been thinking about medicine, she had been thinking about the other part of what Derek said. The possibility that she and Mark could get back together. She had always known that it was what she wanted, but having it out in the open just made it seem possible.


	3. Chapter 3

So, this is the night after the last episode.

I don't own anything.

* * *

"I lied." Lexie Grey whispered into the darkness. Alex's sleeping form on the other side of the bed didn't move. She looked up at the ceiling. She had finally admitted it and Alex hadn't heard. But she was done lying, to herself and to, well, everyone. There were feelings involved, but not for him. Not for the man, who, after sex rolled over by himself and left her feeling cold and alone, they were feelings for the man that she would talk to for hours, who knew her, who had first called her Little Grey, who she was still in love with, and she hoped, was still in love with her.

………..

Mark Sloan lay awake in bed. He still had his clothes on. He couldn't sleep. Lexie had slept with Karev again. Who knows how many times she had. He didn't get it. Just a week ago she was going to dye her hair back and now it seemed like she had moved on. He had started to think that he had made her think that he had moved on, but he hadn't. He had tried to go back to his old self, but he couldn't. Truth was, Lexie had changed him. He hadn't wanted to go back to his old self. He had wanted to make things right, but his damn pride got in the way, but he knew one thing. He wasn't letting Lexie get away from him.

He sat up and picked his phone up off of his bedside table and hit one on his speed dial.

"Mark?" Lexie asked. He could hear the hesitation in her voice.

"We need to talk." He said.

She only paused for a second, but it felt like an eternity to Mark. He started to realize that she might say no. He had started to sweat when she quietly said, "Okay, maybe you could meet me at Meredith's? Outside on the porch swing?"

"Okay. Bye." Mark said happily. He could feel himself grinning as he walked out the front door.

…………..

He walked up to the porch. He saw Lexie sitting on the swing. He paused for a second. Even with the blonde hair, she was still breath takingly beautiful. She was sitting on the swing in a tank top and one sweat pant clad leg was tucked under her body, the other leg dangled.

"Hi." He said walking towards her.

"I lied." She said before he had a chance to sit down. He knew better than to interrupt a Lexie rant. "To you, to Meredith, to Alex, and to myself. I told Alex that sleeping with him wasn't about feelings, but it was. I tried not to face the fact that I'm in love with you, but it made everything worse. Meredith told me that my heart lived in my vagina. It took me a second, but then I realized she was also talking about you. She thought that we had never been more than sex. We had thought that going it, but that first night made it clear. It made it clear that we were meant to be, but somehow it all got screwed up. I put you back together, but now… now I've broken you and I'm scared you won't let me put you back together." She had been speaking to the ground, but when she looked up at Mark, he could see that she was crying.

"Lexie," he said gently wiping her tears away. "You're missing the point. To break I had to be put together in the first place. I thought I was broken beyond repair, but you put me back together. I know you can do it again. We've both done stupid things, we've both hurt each other and I know how sorry we both are. I know that we can do this. We can make things right. The way they are supposed to be."

"You can't know that." Lexie said softly.

"Lexie," he softly laughed as he pulled her close, "I know we can do it because when two people are in love they can accomplish anything."

She smiled at him and then leaned into kiss him. It was like magic. It felt like fireworks would go off any minute. It wasn't rough or lost like the kisses with Alex or the nurses had been, but it was gentle, guided, and sweet. It was like coming up for fresh air after drowning.

They slowly pulled away and grinned at each other.

"So," Mark said as Lexie lay on top of his chest. They had been lying in the porch swing talking for the past few hours and he was getting tired. "You wanna go get your stuff?"

"Yeah." She replied smiling. They both stood up and went in the house and up to Lexie's room with their hands intertwined.

She quietly opened the door.

Alex stirred and then woke up. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked, but then he saw Lexie with Mark and then he knew."Oh."

"You think I could talk to you?" Mark asked standing in the doorway.

"Sure, dude, whatever." Alex mumbled as he got out of bed.

"Mark," Lexie said hesitantly.

"I'm not gonna hurt him. Go on, pack your stuff." He said laughing and then shut the door.

"It was just sex." Alex said. He was worried that Mark was going to yell at him.

"Karev, I'm still mad. I probably always will be, but I know what you're going through. You feel scared. You feel hurt. You feel betrayed by the woman you love. You feel like everything you knew was a lie. But she feels like that too. Forgive her. Just talk to her." Mark said.

Just as he finished speaking Lexie opened the door.

"What were you to talking about?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

"Guy stuff." They both answered at the same time.

"What kinda guy stuff?" She asked.

"Look Lexipedia, I'd love to stay and chat, but I kinda need to make a phone call."

"Okay." She said slightly confused.

As she and Mark walked down the hallway she asked, "What'd you do?"

"Just gave him some man to man advice."

"Hmmm?" She asked, but he pressed a finger to her lips and gestured to where they had left Alex standing.

"Hey, Iz, it's me. I'm sorry." Alex said. She walked him quietly speak and a smile grew across his face.

She opened her mouth to day something, but he shook his head and led her down the stairs.

"You are… amazing." She said. "I mean, I thought you hate him, but you were honest with him."

"Well, after going through that and being able to fix it, you just wanna share that knowledge with everyonw." He smiled at her.

"Oh." She said smiling back.

"I still hate him though." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Mark!" She said, playfully slapping him.

"I'm selfish. I love you, I don't like to share."

"You don't have to share." She said before giving him a quick kiss and running out the door.

"Lexie! Come back here! Damn it Lex, what's in here?"

"Stuff." She replied over her shoulder.

"A lot of stuff." He muttered as he threw it in the trunk of his car.

"What?" She asked coming up behind him.

"Nothing." He replied turning around.

As he did she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and without missing a beathe wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So, I'm moving back in." She smiled.

"We're going home." He said kissing her forehead.

"Yes, we are." She said smiling. "I love you, Mark."

"I love you too, Lexie." He smiled down at her.

It started to rain and they ran to the car laughing.

Mark laughed as Lexie looked at herself in the mirror and scowled. The little makeup she had had on had smudged and her hair was lying limp and wet.

"You're beautiful. Put the mirror away." He said.

He laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him.

She put the mirror away, "Can we go home now?"

"I'm already home." He said smiling at her.

"Mark," she started to say before laughing.

But they both knew he was right. They were home for each other.


End file.
